


The Pro's and Con's of Adopting an Older Cat

by OnlySlightlyObsessed1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jim's a cat, Look i'm not really sure, Maybe - Freeform, Spock is a bat who turns into a person or maybe a person who turns into a bat it's unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlyObsessed1/pseuds/OnlySlightlyObsessed1
Summary: (just look at the tags tbh)The pros: he already knows what the litter box isThe cons: he already knows how to bring you live animals to play with





	The Pro's and Con's of Adopting an Older Cat

**Author's Note:**

> There this really cute comic and I was inspired: http://zooophagous.tumblr.com/post/178761857866/just-another-reason-to-keep-your-cats-indoors
> 
> (I have no idea if the humane society really takes bats or not, nor if bat rescues would take bats, nor if any of these places would be open or not at 10pm)

Leonard’s new apartment is ground level and far too quiet.

 

The humane society has a bunch of kittens, twelve in fact, bouncing all over each other and attacking the feather toy the employee has for them. He asks to look at some of the older cats. 

She takes him and the twelve kittens into the back room, big and open and covered in cat towers. The kittens scatter about the room, and most of the older cats don’t pay them much mind. To Leonard’s right there’s a basket at waist height. One of the kittens jumps up in it onto the adult orange cat that’s laying their, waking it up. The kitten receives a lick on the face and it scampers down the other side. Leonard’s offers the cat his hand and it rubs it’s face against it. 

“That’s the Captain," the employee says. 

 

The Captain, whom Leonard has named Jim, claims the sunny spot by the window in his bedroom, and Leonard gets him a bed.

 

Uhura coos at him and Jim winds around her feet purring.

“Jim,” Leonard says, “This is Uhura.”

She looks at him strangely, “You named him Jim?”

“Why not?” Leonard asks. “You can call him Captain if you like to, that’s what they called him at the shelter.”

“Well that’s a bit more dignified isn’t it." Uhura goes back to petting and sweet talking Jim, and Leonard rolls his eyes and goes to make tea. 

 

Jim brings back birds. All the time. He doesn’t eat them, and most of the time they aren’t even hurt really. Leonard has no idea how he catches them without damaging them but he does. He always looks at Leonard a bit disappointed when he lets them go. One time he brings back a lizard, and that time Leonard has to shut him in the bathroom while he chases the damn thing all around the rest of the apartment. Jim meows plaintively; he had been playing. 

 

In mid October sometime after ten pm Jim brings him a bat. It’s not dead but it doesn’t look too great either. The humane society doesn’t take bats and the bat rescue they directed him to is closed for the night. 

“Well,” he says to Jim, “since you’re not going to eat it I guess we’ll just have to see if how it does for the night. I’ll take it in tomorrow.”

 

There’s a man standing in his living room in the morning. Jim runs over to him and asks to be pet. The man obliges. Leonard stares and tries to figure out if he’s seeing things or if maybe he needs to call the police. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” the man says to Leonard. “My name is Spock. Your cat is most intelligent.” Leonard stares some more. The man’s ears are pointed and his eyebrows are swept up and he’s wearing some strange black robes and he looks ridiculous. 

“His name is Jim,” Leonard says, feeling dazed.

“Jim the Captain, " Spock says. Leonard doesn’t want to know how he knew that. “I shall not impose on you any further," Spock says, and all at once he’s turned into a bat and flown to wait by the door to the minuscule backyard. Mouth gaping open in shock Leonard opens it and he flies away. Jim does not let Leonard stare after it in shock for long. He’s waiting in the kitchen yowling loudly in complaint at breakfast being late. 

Leonard throws some food in his bowl and doesn’t bother with making coffee, he goes straight back to bed.


End file.
